A full and detailed progress report of the Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center is currently in final stages of preparation and will be submitted with publication lists as a part of our grant renewal request on or before February 1, 1979. Mr. Raymond Morrison, Program Official, Cancer Centers Program, indicated to us that this simple statement would suffice for this summary progress report. If a more detailed report is required prior to our February 1 submission we would supply this.